


meditation

by orbitingrose



Series: The Unlikely Adventures of Bitchface and Go Fuck Yourself [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Familiar Wonwoo, M/M, Minghao is a Witch, Supernatural - Freeform, Witch minghao, Witchcraft, Witches, Wonwoo is a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitingrose/pseuds/orbitingrose
Summary: minghao and wonwoo meditate in the laziest way possible





	meditation

Minghao gets exhausted daily, with managing his store, giving services to those his shop deems worthy and just overall experiencing and meeting different people with various amounts of energies surrounded them. It's exhausting for the witch but since the binding contract with Wonwoo he has felt better and have at least more energy for his own personal activities. He guessed it was because having a familiar meant your energies are shared and that the more balanced you and your familiar are the stronger you two become.

It was such a huge decision for both of them to proceed with the contract, binding yourself to another being. Once they were bonded Wonwoo was immediately bonded to the house and store. The first few days were spent relearning their stronger magic that surrounded the duo, not only that but the store started to accumulate more customers explaining how they felt like they were being called to come in.

It was the busiest time for his store but he wasn't at all exhausted by the end of the day. He had Wonwoo to thank for that. 

Said familiar is currently curled up next to Minghao on his bed, the cat's head resting on the witch's upper arm near his shoulder. He could hear the cat purr as he continues to brush his soft fluffy black fur and occasionally nuzzling his face on his feline's neck. It surprisingly helps the both of them, the cuddling and petting. The activity made them meditate in a different albeit lazy way and the witch is sure Wonwoo is just asleep. 

Minghao is thankful to the universe for blessing him with such an amazing spirit to help and guide him in his craft. 

He jumps slightly when Wonwoo sneezes and couldn't help but mentally coo at the adorable little sneeze, Minghao thinks it's funny how in human form Wonwoo sneezes normally but in feline form he sneezes as if it was a tiny baby that did it. 

Minghao glances at the window where he put up his plants he grew himself to dry, a variety of flowers and leaves hanged near his window always relaxed him, his craft relaxed him, Wonwoo makes him feel at peace. The witch thi ks that everything in his craft has settled and all that needs to be done is constant practice to perfect his spells and to better help the supernatural community. 

 

Wonwoo yawns and stretches, his claws poke out and slightly pains Minghao from how shard they are but he just watches his familiar wake up slowly. 

'Why are you staring at me' 

"Because you look really adorable in this form and we were supposed to be meditating" Minghao rubs the top of Wonwoo's head and down to his belly, purrs getting louder until Wonwoo grabs on the witch's hand to stop him. 

'I was meditating' Wonwoo nips at the tip of Minghao's finger as revenge but not to hard that it would draw blood. 

"You were sleeping," Minghao moves and stands up to check up on his daily orders of potions, charms and spells. While he felt Wonwoo shift to his human form and flops himself on the witch's back. 

"Why are you so clingy after we just spent at least 2 hours stuck together," 

"I'm meditating." Minghao chuckles as he felt Wonwoo tap all his chi points to help them open up better and close some parts that need to rest. 

"If you're going to stay in human form you might as well wear clothes." 

Wonwoo shifts back to being a cat and jumps on the table Minghao places all his journals for spells and orders. He maneuvers his body to go up near the window so he can watch the scenery outside. It was starting to get dark and they were both getting ready for a customer, they didn't know if that particular customer will come but Wonwoo could feel it wasn't an ordinary human customer. 

 

 

 


End file.
